A vehicular ad hoc network (VANET) is a mobile network that uses moving vehicles as nodes in the mobile network. For example, a VANET turns participating vehicles into a wireless router or node, allowing vehicles within approximately 100 to 300 meters of each other to connect and to create a network with a wide range. As vehicles fall out of signal range and drop out of the network, other vehicles can join in, connecting vehicles to one another so that a mobile Internet is created.
There are various types of VANETs, including, e.g., vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) networks, vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) networks, and so forth. Generally, a V2I network includes a network of vehicles and roadside infrastructure for promoting communication among the vehicles and the roadside infrastructure. There are various type of roadside infrastructure, including, e.g., roadside units (RSUs). Generally, a RSU includes a device for providing vehicles with information, e.g., safety warnings and traffic information. Generally, a V2V network includes a network of vehicles for promoting communication among the vehicles.